Exam Frustration
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Rukia is driven crazy from the tension before her college exams. Not only that but she also finds herself drawn to her childhood friend and roommate Renji! How will she respond to her issues? Lemon-ish, RenRuki, mentions of mature content. Oneshot.


**Hi there!**

**It's meeehhhhh again! What you are going to read, is what happens when instead studying for my own freaking exams I am fantasizing about RenRuki.**

**Whatever... Renji here is a year older with Rukia and stays in the same room with her, as they both go to the same college.**

**Enjoy ~~~~~**

* * *

Rukia's frustration had reached it's maximum. She was studying for the most important exams of the year, the same time that the sunny weather was tempting her to abandon her books and go out with her friends. Still she was holding back, thinking about the wonderful summer she was going to live, after the exhausting semester was over.

The stress of the last days before the beginning of the exams, made Rukia a totally different person. The girl did not get out for several days and just locked herself in her room revising again and again every subject she had studied the whole year. The girl's mood was getting worse and worse every day that passed. Her composition was characterized by constant mood swings, crying and yelling for no reason and also a very bad temper.

The only one that was brave enough to put up with these, was her roommate and childhood friend Renji. Always trying to make her feel better, he endured without complaining his friend's almost crazy behavior. Renji, being a year older than Rukia had already been through this procedure the year before and did not freak out anymore with finals. But Rukia, as a freshman, had more challenging targets to fulfill, so her reaction was partly justified. She became more anxious, ate less, slept less, laughed less. Her previously chubby face had nearly lost all her baby fat and seemingly became longer. Her skin although it had always been pale - but rosier on her cheeks - was now all snow-white. Rukia's eyes were encircled by dark rings that indicated her exhaustion. Along with physical tiredness, came psychological fatigue and emotional enervation.

Her emotional state was getting more and more unstable each day. Her friends were avoiding to talk to her because they were in fear that the stressed girl might snap at them in a sudden. Also, she was trying not to see them very often, as she worried that, while irritated, she would do something wrong and hurt them. Into her solitude she was studying all day long, closed into her room. Sometimes she did not get out to eat not wanting to see even Renji. Those moments the guy thoughtfully was leaving for her a sandwich in the fridge, in case she got hungry around midnight as usually, when he was either sleeping or out of their apartment.

But there were some moments when the girl really craved some company. Somebody to hug her and say that everything would be alright. Rukia's mind was filled with untold tension and a mix of stress, frustration and feelings. So many and perplexed feelings, for the only guy that dared to talk to her while she was in this state.

It wasn't just that though. Renji and Rukia knew each other since they could remember themselves. Friends since their childhood years, were always close caring and defending for each other. Through the years, as it happens with everyone, they grew up and ended up as roommates in college. As the times changed, so did and their friendship. Since lately Rukia had started to notice some different things on Renji, like the changes in his character or body brought, by puberty. His newly developed body seemed very appealing to her as his kinder composition while he became more mature. Soon these thoughts were formed into suppressed feelings for him.

Renji on the other hand always treated Rukia, not only as his best friend but as somebody closer to him like a sister. Her petite body and short height in contrast with her strong character always gave him the impression of somebody that needed protection. He cursed the day that Rukia had started to change for those stupid exams but decided to do anything needed to help her go through this difficult period. The harsh time she was having and the alterations of her character did not change Renji's opinion for her. He still loved her, no matter how harsh she had became. Something more of just a loyal friend he remained by her side when she needed him, regardless if she called for his help or not.

One night just like the others, Rukia was studying in her room while Renji was in the living room trying to be as quiet as possible. He moved around like a ghost, not making the slightest noise.

Rukia, on the other side of the door was cursing loudly heavens, teacher, books, the educational system, exams in general and so on. After some minutes of expressing her rage to herself, she went silent again. The girl spent the time studying of course, but also making some breaks to curse again, cry, think about the world problems and then loath herself.

In a complete confusion, she resisted the urge to throw all the books and notes from the window. Rukia got up from her chair and started walking back and forth in her bedroom. The only thing that was spinning around her mind that very moment was Renji.

Renji had heard every movement of hers, going up and down in her room furiously. And the louder her tiny feet stomped at the wooden floor of her room, the more worried her friend became. "_She is gonna lose her mind if this continues_" he conclude. He left aside the lunch he had prepared and stood up.  
_«Will it be ok if I ask how is she doing, or will she kill me?»_ He asked himself. He found it possible, that Rukia could simply exterminate him.

Suddenly Rukia's door opened. The two teens speechless stared at each other.

_«God, it's like in those old western movies. I hope she isn't holding a gun at least.»_ Renji murmured, a bit creeped out from the way Rukia glared at him.

The girl stood there for a moment and stared at Renji. Without thinking she approached him with steady moves, without any hesitation. Standing in front of him she stood on her tip toes, the same moment that dragged his face to her height.

Renji bended and did not move, propably waiting Rukia to yell at him or complain about lessons.

Rukia, only some inches far from him closed her eyes and inexperiencely pressed her lips on his. The boy firstly gasped to her unexpected action unable to comprehend what was happening, giving to Rukia the chance to deepen the kiss. She continued moving awkwardly and tightened the grip in Renji's shirt. The boy instinctively moved his lips for a moment, responding to the kiss but pulled away instantly when he thought whom he was kissing back.  
_"It is Rukia, for God's sake. Your best friend. Not some random horny college chick that just wants to screw the first guy she saw!_" He thought.

The raven-haired opened her eyes surprised when she felt him with drawing, only to show teary eyes and a shaky voice, drown by sobs.

"Not now, Renji. Don't you see that I need you?" she burst out not being able to hold back her thoughts anymore.

The guy astonished was listening her words that were filled with pain. He didn't answer.

The girl continued ,although she hated appearing weak all teary and almost crying, even in front to the one she wanted.  
"I know that I'm not some type of beauty queen, or your type. But... But I need you, Renji. Not just as a friend, this time."

Renji picked her up on her arms and whispered;  
"Ah, Rukia... The only reason I am hesitating is because I don't know what you really feel. You love me just as a friend, as something more of a friend or like a resolve from the stress?" he asked in a serious tone.

Rukia looked at the floor. _"Why are you doing that Renji?_" she thought.

"I don't know." she simply said. "I cannot answer that"

"I understand that you need some kind of relief, but are you sure that's what you are looking for?" he asked again.

The girl did not look at him, yet. Renji still holding her in his arms sat on the sofa and Rukia layed on his broad chest.

"I don't know." she said again.

"You are being selfish, not thinking how I may feel." Renji was talking into a more intense tone but without intension to hurt his friend.

"I don't care." was her answer. In fact she did care about him. A lot. She wanted him, but also wanted Renji to want her too.

He sighed.  
"You know that after all these years knowing you, Rukia, I would do anything for you..."

"Yes."

Renji exhaled loudly. The girl just continued to hug him apathetically without making any move away from him.  
"I was sure that you wanted me, even a little. It seems I was wrong." she said and tried to get up.

Renji captured her games not allowing her to leave his lap.  
"Not just a little Rukia." He gently brushed his lips against hers. The girl surprised shot her eyes wide open at first, but then getting accustomed to Renji's slow moves tried to follow him. He kissed her deeper and deeper, and she followed his moves just like someone that wanted to learn how to dance was following the dance instructor's steps.

As the time passed the kiss became more and more intimate. Rukia run her hands up and down Renji's body driving him insane. The guy still not knowing what exactly Rukia wanted moved slowly his hands under her t-shirt giving her the opportunity to stop him whenever she felt uncomfortable. She certainly did not complain when the red head finally took of her blouse or when he made her lie on the couch and climbed upon her.  
Wearing just her simple sport bra and cotton panties she also helped Renji to strip.

He continued kissing her lower and lower on her body as the girl's breath because heavier each time he touched her body with his lips.

Suddenly he stopped. Rukia complained moaning. He looked at her and said;

"Rukia if_ this_ is gonna happen tonight we had better move to my room. Is that ok with you?"

This. Rukia 's heart was pounding as if it was going to break. Nervousness filled her mind, but she thought _"What the hell? Isn't that what you wanting since the beginning?"._

She smiled and told to Renji;  
«Of course!»

That night, in Renji's bedroom happened things that noone of those two would ever forget.

The next day Rukia barely awake was moving restlessly on Renji's bed. The red head, lying beside her, hugged her from back, and asked;

"How are you feeling?"

Rukia, facing the wall answered;  
"Seriously, calmer than last night. But… I don't know what was that thing that happened yesterday."

Renji snorted containing a laugh, and said;  
"I'll help you. It's called **sex**."

Rukia tried to punch him, but without success.  
"Not that, idiot. I know what sex is. I do not know what having sex makes us. I mean, since these months living with you I feel some things… But I'm not sure what exactly."

"Oh, that thing! Rukia, do not think about it. I know you are confused but just let go for now."

Rukia turned around and made herself comfortable in Renji's strong arms. A cool breeze came from the open window and made both of them shiver slightly. Rukia had only listened two words from all the things Renji said before.

_"Let it go". "Let it go". "Let it go". "Let". "It". "Go"._

_"So you really feel nothing for me Renji. You did anything you did just because you pity me. That poor little newbie who is so turned on, that cannot even study."_ A little voice in her head kept saying.

"Then I had better go, I guess." She said and hurried to leave in fear she would burst in tears, as last night.

As she stood up, Renji grabbed her tiny arm and pulled her back to bed. Tenderly he covered her with the sheet and held her against him.

"Wait a moment, missy. I know that look! Tell me what it's bothering you. After all I'm still your best friend, aren't I?"

Rukia pulled a stray lock of her raven hair and stared deeply in his eyes.

"Of course you are Renji, but there is this thing and…"

"No secrets, Rukia. No after last night."

Rukia bit her lip and tried to stay as calm as possible and keep her voice low but steady.  
"Renji, I sorta have some feeling for you, even I don't know what exactly. Seeing that you see me as nothing than a friend, maybe your best friend ever, but still just a friend, I think it is better for me to leave and not continue this."

"Ah, Rukia, always misunderstanding the others! When I said "let go" I meant for the period until exams are over."

"Huh?"

"Think about your feelings only when you are done with the exams, that's what I really wanted to say. You see, I feel those strange thing about you lately, too, but maybe it is better for the moment to stay concentrated in our subjects."

Rukia smiled slightly and nuzzled against his chest;  
"And then? After the exams?"

Renji stroked her raven black hair and answered;  
"After the exams we will discuss it again to see how we feel and stuff."

Rukia looked at him and whispered sweetly;  
"And if…?"

Renji laughed and tightened his embrace around her.  
"Then, I suppose it will be, you and me against the world, again"

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it ^_^**

**Gosh, Renji why have you to be so freaking cuuutttttteee ?**


End file.
